Si te Vas
by La Kalaka
Summary: Severus Snape en Pensamientos, Desesperanza y Melancolía. ¿Quién dice que debajo de esa actitud desagradable, no hay un ser humano?.


**A Nyaar   
  
  
  
SI TE VAS**   
  
  
  
_Si te vas   
Mi amor, si tu te vas   
Me volveré a encerrar en vida   
Y no saldré_

  
  
  


Era un día bastante frío y ventoso de finales de Noviembre, trayendo consigo la promesa de un muy crudo invierno inglés. 

El hombre avanzaba por las calles casi vacías, a grandes trancos, con la actitud de quien sabe a donde va sin una sombra de duda, perfectamente arrebujado en su gruesa capa de lana oscura. El vientecillo frío le había resecado la piel pálida, y ahora se entretenía en hinchar su capa tras de sí, como la vela de un barco. Los pocos magos que transitaban a su lado, veían pasar con cierto recelo a ese hombre de tez cetrina y mirada dura que parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. 

¿Qué pensaba?, eso era un misterio para el resto, y su rostro no transmitía nada más que un aire hosco y sombrío que desanimaba a cualquiera a acercarse a él, si es que acaso tales fueran sus intenciones. 

Pero en su mente se dibujaba el rostro amable y vivaz del viejo Director de Hogwarts. Quien a pesar de su aparente desenfado y chifladura, era un hombre discreto e inteligente, que sabía cuando no era bienvenido en ciertos planes y ciertos rituales personales y muy íntimos. Y eso era digno de agradecer. 

Por sobre su cabeza, el cielo encapotado y gris se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte, infinito, triste y melancólico. Pensó que ese cielo tan sombrío se parecía mucho a él, antes de volver la vista al frente. Solo calles vacías. 

Sus ojos escrutaron el paisaje con atención, pues era hombre atento y observador a cualquier detalle. De manos diestras y movimientos rápidos, siempre presto a cualquier eventualidad, tan capaz de conducirse con la mayor sangre fría si la ocasión lo requería. Y se enorgulleció íntimamente por ello, mientras acariciaba su varita sujeta al cinto que se ocultaba bajo los pliegues de su túnica oscura, lista a escupir un buen par de maldiciones a los indeseables. 

Sin embargo, él sabia que ese orgullo estaba empañado por aquellos recuerdos amargos que lo habían orillado a siempre mantenerse alerta y a desconfiar de todos; convirtiendo palabras como "Indefenso" e "Impotente" en sus peores enemigos, los cuales debían ser evitados de la misma forma como se evitaba el beso de un Dementor. 

Dumbledore, siempre le reconvenía prudentemente que se relajara, pues no era bueno para el alma llevar tanto recelo ni tanto rencor por dentro durante tantos años. Quizás tuviera razón, pero el anciano Director poco podía entenderlo a menos que viviera en propia piel lo que él mismo había vivido. Y esa vida, era suficiente justificación para ser como era. 

Pensar en ello, le recordó a la profesora de Transfiguración. Sin duda, Minerva era la única persona con la que podía decir que congeniaba, y con quien tenía algo que también podía llamarse amistad. Quizá fuera por esa cierta similitud en sus temperamentos, la severidad para con sus estudiantes, inteligencia y firmeza en las convicciones, a pesar de su enconada rivalidad cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor saltaban al campo de juego. Los dos eran fieros defensores de sus respectivas casas. 

_"El pasado, pasado es y de nada sirve revolcarse en él, si no puedes dejarlo atrás." _

Creía escuchar su voz firme y clara. Era una mujer de pocas palabras, pero siempre directa y honesta en sus formas, y eso a veces era un problema. Ella no dudaba en señalarle errores y desaciertos, que según ella él se negaba a ver. Bonita forma de preocuparse, pensó con una mueca molesta bailándole en los labios. 

¡¿Y como demonios creía que podía olvidarlo todo con la vida que le había tocado vivir.?! 

Él nunca podría olvidar, nunca. Si era frío, si era solitario, si estaba amargado y era muchas veces despiadado con la gente, se lo debía a su vida. Era esta quien le había enseñado que este mundo no era para blandengues, que la esperanza era una quimera y la felicidad una ilusión que se desvanecía apenas la tocaras. Él había vivido todo eso en carne propia. 

Sintió una punzada y quiso creer que era producto de aquel frío que calaba hasta los huesos. 

Sin embargo... Alguna vez él había creído en esas dos cosas, que la felicidad si duraba y que él podía aspirar a ella para tenerla en las manos; que la esperanza siempre aparecía al final del túnel. 

Pero, "ella" no estaba ahí. Y eso se había llevado todas las ilusiones. 

Ni felicidad, ni esperanza, mucho menos justicia para él. El viejo adagio era cierto: "Los hay que nacen con estrella, y otros estrellados". Maldita fuera su suerte, masculló con los dientes apretados. Y encima el cielo le regalaba la cara más triste, pensó mirándolo repentinamente más oscuro. 

De entre sus ropas sacó lo que era un periódico viejo y arrugado. La ironía acentuada al ver que la portada era una imagen de Sirius Black, apretó el pedazo de papel con rabia, esperando impasiblemente a que la hora llegara. 

Y volvió a sumirse en los recuerdos. Había sido vivir a fuerzas, buscando en cada amanecer una razón para seguir adelante cuando todo le gritaba que no existía ningún motivo. Que simple y sencillamente su suerte estaba echada, que era él quien tenía todas las de perder. Que lo suyo era una larga espera, un preludio lento antes del final. 

Entonces la recordaba, como todos los días. En el amarillo y el negro, en los pasillos de Hogwarts donde la había conocido, incluso, en los que reían con genuina alegría. Porque había sido risa y ojos del color de la miel. Una tortura más. 

Sabía exactamente el día y el año en que ella había llegado, pero lo que era más claro en su memoria, es que había sido el día en que más lo había necesitado. Llegó y fue como ver la luz por primera vez, al final del túnel. La cara amable de un mundo que creyó cruel. La única que tuvo ojos para nunca juzgarlo sin conocerlo, que se atrevió a hurgar bajo capas y capas de odio, resentimiento y amargura para encontrar lo mejor de él. 

Aún podía sentir sus manos tibias entrelazándose con las suyas. A veces aun creía sentirla caminar a su lado, oyendo su voz, alta y clara hablándole de todos esos sueños llenos de dicha y esperanza de los que siempre le hablaba. 

La recordaba como si fuera ayer, con su figura delgada y algo menuda, el cabello oscuro desordenado enmarcando un rostro vivaz y alegre; haciendo planes para su futuro en común, oyéndola soñar con una casita en el campo donde vivir sin ser molestados, sonrojándose cuando le hablaba de formar una familia y tener niños. Recordando sus efusivas muestras de afecto que tanto lo habían disgustado, y sintiéndose dichoso a pesar de todo. De tener como el mejor recuerdo, el haber sido el causante de su felicidad y de sus mejores sonrisas.   
  
  
  


_"Pero yo siempre te voy a querer..."_   
  
  
  


Fue instantáneo y después de aquel tirón brusco, el paisaje cambió; el viento fue frío y cortante al acariciar su rostro y agitar sus cabellos de color del alquitrán. Y el despertar de aquel sueño, no pudo ser más amargo, ni más triste ni más odiado. Alzó la vista y una parte de él quiso desgarrarse, llorar y gritar y morirse de una vez, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero su exterior solo mostró unos ojos opacos y terriblemente oscuros. 

Ella se había ido, y a su lado no había nadie.   
  
  


_"CEMENTERIO DE MONTROSE"_   
  
  


Y él había tenido la culpa, se recordó mientras trasponía el umbral de aquel lugar que amaba y detestaba a partes iguales. 

Camino entre las lápidas, tan suave y frío como un espectro. Mientras andaba, su capa oscura revoloteó con el aire helado y acarició las tumbas que se mostraban a su paso. Solas, estériles y grises como lo era todo ahí. 

Y él seguía caminando, sin detenerse, imparable a cumplir la cita de todos los años como lo había hecho hasta ese entonces, fiel como ella lo había sido en vida. Siempre la visitaría, hasta el final, hasta que alguien allá arriba lo compadeciera (si es que el cielo existía), o ella harta de esperar se lo llevara. 

Cuanto ansiaba ese día, ¿qué le importaba lo que dijeran los demás? Esto no era vida, incluso de la Muerte se podían sacar fuerzas. Él no la temía en absoluto, ni la consideraba terrible u oscura. Para él era una promesa y la última oportunidad que le daba a esa quimera que llamaban esperanza. 

Su andar lo llevó a una pequeña lomita sobre la cual se dominaba parte del antiquísimo cementerio de Montrose, donde generaciones de magos descansaban desde hacia muchos siglos, coronada por un sauce llorón, a cuyo pie se encontró de nuevo, como todos los años. Como siempre vestido de negro en su luto eterno, enhiesto, oscuro y en ese instante melancólico. Sus cabellos negros y brillantes se movían ligeramente con el viento, acariciando de vez en cuando su rostro delgado y serio, descuidados por esa incipiente apatía que justificaba diciendo que había cosas mas importantes en la vida. 

Aquel lugar poseía la calma bucólica de la campiña inglesa, sin embargo la solitaria tumba que descansaba al pie de las raíces le habló de otra cosa. 

Odiado recinto que guardaba lo que más había amado. 

Se había marchado, y ahí estaba él, con década y media a cuestas, más viejo, más cansado y más oscuro que nunca. Los años se le habían echado encima prematuramente. 

Y era injusto vivir cuando ella lo había merecido más que él. 

Sin embargo, así habían sido las cosas; y solo le quedaba cobrar aquella deuda. Por ella seguiría y lucharía hasta lograrlo; y quizás, tan solo quizás la vería de nuevo. El Lord Oscuro se la había quitado, pero el era un Occlumens, el mejor de su tipo y si tenía que ser mejor que el Lord, lo sería, lo que fuera para ocultar el profundo asco, el odio y la repulsión que le causaba hincarse ante él y rendirle obediencia. 

La guerra había iniciado su marcha y él se la había jugado, sirviendo y traicionando a dos amos. Uno de ellos, un demonio psicópata y genocida. Y no le importaba, no tenia nada que perder, porque no temía a la muerte ni a la forma en que le llegara. 

Lo que importaba, es que quizás pudiera volver a verla. Y eso era suficiente. Quizás, la esperanza si existía. 

Hizo una floritura en el aire con su varita y un ramo de flores apareció en su mano. Las miró largamente, y recordó lo que a ella le habían gustado las orquídeas, haciéndolo sonreír levemente, de una forma en que hacia mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. 

Se inclinó con cuidado, depositando las flores en frente de la fría piedra que llevaba grabado el nombre y la promesa de quien mas había amado en su vida. Un dedo largo y pálido recorrió la lápida y el viento de nuevo jugó con sus cabellos.   
  
  


_"Pero yo siempre te voy a querer..."_   
  
  


Sus manos se crisparon al recordar aquellas palabras, sacadas de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaron. Muñequita rota que nunca dejó de creer en él a pesar de todo el daño. Sintió tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, besar los labios rojos de sangre, abrazar el cuerpo amado que habían hecho pedazos y mirarse en los ojos más vivos que nunca; todo en un segundo, antes de verla partir. 

Leyó el epitafio de la tumba por última vez antes de levantarse y huir de ahí, rogándole a quien quiera que fuera que la esperanza existiera por una vez para él. Mirando al frente y sin voltear como lo había hecho durante todos esos años, pensando en el futuro que se avecinaba, en su papel en aquel juego que pronto empezaría. 

Nubarrones de tormenta se divisaban y el mundo ya jamás volvería a ser igual. Y Severus lo supo, mientras dejaba aquella tumba que rezaba un nombre y una promesa.   
  
  
  


_Florence Snape   
1960 - 1980   
Amada esposa y fiel amiga. _

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"   
  
  
  
  
  


**FINIS**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**FREETALK:** Re-Editada el 19 de enero. Dedicada a mi musa Nyaar, porque ella es total responsable de lo que ha llegado a ser. Posiblemente no llega a sus alturas, pero saber que a ella le ha encantado es suficiente recompensa para mí ^_^... 

El fic está Basado en un micro párrafo de GoF de Harry Potter. Pensadero + imagen de Snape + Berta Jorkins + Maldición + Florence = **Si te Vas**. Intitulada como: "Cuando quieres encontrarle tres pies al gato" o "una sobredosis de Mägo de Oz". Besos :*****   
  



End file.
